


Greenfields

by Lulaypp



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bee Gees, Gen, Greenfields: A Gibb Brothers Song Book (vol 1), Jason Todd is a Bee Gees fan, Music Discussion, Some music references, bonding through music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulaypp/pseuds/Lulaypp
Summary: Jason would proudly call himself a Bee Gees fan, but that didn't mean that he has always kept up with the current news on the band or Barry Gibb. Which was why he missed it when the only living member of the group announced a new solo album back in November last year. What he did know was that Tim was suddenly telling him that Barry Gibb released a new album on the 8th of January, which was two weeks ago.(Jason and Tim listened and kinda discussed Greenfields: A Gibb Brothers Songbook, Vol. 1 by Barry Gibb)
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Kudos: 6





	Greenfields

**Author's Note:**

> This is largely based on me and my sister's conversation on the album (with us as Jason and Tim respectively), with several changes and tweaks to fit the characters, sibling dynamics, and to make the story flow smoother. I feel like you can read this without knowing/having listened to the album or Bee Gees, but since they are the subjects of discussion, it might help to have some prior knowledge. Or just google/ask me what you find confusing.
> 
> I have this kinda-headcanon where Jason is a Bee Gees fan, I decided to project my thoughts and experience with the album through him. And rant a bit maybe. And yes. I too just knew about the album some days ago. *facepalm*
> 
> JUST IN CASE it gets confusing, Robin is one of the Gibb brothers. So all the 'Robin's I mentioned in this fic are all refering to him, not Damian or any of the Batkids.

"Oh hey, Jason?"

"Hm?" Jason hummed non-commitally, not looking up from his book. He was grounded to the manor and he hated it. Apparently getting his leg smashed with a sledgehammer meant that he should not be left alone at his safehouse. Which is utterly stupid. He knew what he could and could not do with a broken leg. Tim, who was currently in charge of watching him, was totally absorbed in his laptop; too absorbed to react to Jason's teasing but not absorbed enough to not notice Jason escaping the den, apparently.

"Barry Gibb," Tim continued. "Did he release an album recently?"

That made Jason look to his brother, whose lap he was sprawled over and Tim apparently has decided to use his torso as a table without him noticing. With a raised eyebrow, he asked, "Barry Gibb? One, when are you interested in him?" Tim has never been a Bee Gees fan, always liking Clash or any of the other rock sounds. "Two, what do you mean a new album?"

"Dunno. That is what this article said, 'Barry Gibb hits number one in UK charts with solo album' and I thought you might know-"

"Hold on. Hold on." Jason threw a bookmark into his book, placed it onto the coffee table, pushed himself up on the sofa they were sharing and snatched Tim's laptop. "What in the world do you mean by a new album? How come I do not know this?" He wasn't aware that Barry Gibb was still releasing new songs. He knew that the singer did perform on occasion, but recently? And an album?

Tim turned the laptop back to face himself. "Well, I could be wrong and it might an old resurfacing album but I think they say it is new."

"How is it that you know of this and I don't?"

“Dunno. It just happened to pop up in my news feed.” He typed a little before speaking up again, "Yeah. It's called 'Greenfields: A Gibb Brothers Songbook, Volume One'." ' _Volume one'? Did that mean that there would be more?_ "Eighth January this year."

"Eighth?!" Jason moved to take the laptop again but Tim snatched it away. "That was just..." He glanced at the date on the wall calendar; 26th January. "...like two-three weeks ago?!" His mind was throwing too many questions; hows, whats, whys; and he could not stop to analyze any of them. Not to mention the inner fan in him was vibrating with excitement.

"Oh my goodness. And it is apparently a country album?" Jason's head snapped back to the laptop which was now balanced haphazardly on his casted leg as well as the other one, with Tim twisted to the side to use it. "Oh. Oh. So it says here that it is a country re-imagining of some of Bee Gees' songs."

A country re-imagining? The genre wasn't too much of a shocker since Bee Gees do occsionally dabble with country and they even wrote Islands In The Stream. But a re-imagining?

"Hm, yeah, says that Barry Gibb collaborated with some country artists for this album. Oh, look, there is even an album trailer."

"Click," Jason ordered.

Tim complied, bringing the laptop closer for them to watch more-or-less comfortably and clicked on the aforementioned video. The video loaded fast enough; especially with the hundreds of windows and tabs and programs Tim has running on the laptop; and the unmistakable voice of Barry Gibb spoke over the soft music playing in the background.

Throughout his life, Jason hadn't always kept up with the news surrounding Barry Gibb or his late brothers; impossible to do so while on the streets, too busy when he lived at the manor the first time, to occupied with his madness when he came back to life, and he just never did when all the dust had settled; so he couldn't remember the last time he heard the singer talking, probably in the Live By Request show, which has to be nearly two decades ago. The man's voice had grown more aged, yet still has the same essence and Jason couldn't imagine how would Barry sound like when he sings.

The video played on, with Barry telling about his idea for the album, the many artist he collaborated with, while in the background, snippets of some of the tracks were softly played, and Jason's mind jumped at every single one of them; comparing them with their original versions, taking in the differences and simmilarities.  
Towards the end of the video, the album's track list scrolled across the screen, along with the respective artists featured in the songs, and his eyes widened as he read it. I've Gotta Get A Message To You? Too Much Heaven? Lonely Days? Jive Talking? How would any of these sound like? Would the original essence still be retained? Would it be better? One song at the near end of the list caught his eye: Rest Your Love On Me. _With_ Olivia Newton-John?! The same song she sang with Andy Gibb? Jason didn't know whether to laugh or to find it sweet. Barry always did seem to have a soft spot for his youngest brother and Jason wouldn't be surprised if that was meant as a tribute.

"Well, I have to admit, that sounded impressive," Tim said once the video ended.

" _Impressive_?! That sounded amazing as-" Jason cut himself off as a thought occured to him. "Tim. Tim. Timmy. We need to listen to the entire thing now!"

Tim raised an eyebrow. "You are going to need the album first. That might take a bit."

"Nah. We live in the mordern world Timmy. If it isn't on his Youtube then we just look it up on Spotify. It has to be there somewhere." Jason reached over and turned on Barry Gibb's Youtube channel, and sure enough, all the songs were there. He was about to click on the first song of the album when-

"Wait wait wait." Tim tried to wriggle himself out from underneath Jason. "Jerry Martin says to always use good headphones. Granted, he kinda was refering to his own music when he said that, but it is still a good idea." When all attempts to escape his elder brother failed, he frowned crossing his arms. "Why are you so huge and heavy? Get off me, Jason. I just wanna go get my headphones."

"We are the two opposite polarities. I'm heavy, I think I'm heavier than Bruce and I don't get how he gets to carry me around like a child, and you are light. And skinny. You really don't eat, don't you?" Jason shifted as much as he could without moving his broken leg to allow Tim to slip away.

"I do. I even use that bread machine you gave me."

Jason watched as Tim ran out into the hall and yelled, "Mine is at my safehouse so don't forget to get one for me too!" He knew that Tim's laptop was modified to allow more than one audio devices.

Tim hollered something back which vaguely sounded like it could be translated into a 'Yes, I would do that' and an elaborate insult at the same time.

For a split moment, Jason contemplated on escaping the manor, now that his 'stalker of the hour' was gone, but decided against it. He would not pass up a chance to listen to Bee Gees songs- well, not quite Bee Gees but close enough -with his family.

It was two long minutes before Tim came running back, a jumble of wires around his arm. "I couldn't find the two I usually let you guys borrow, probably still with Steph and Dick, so I'm just going to give you my spare one. Do _not_ break it." He handed out a pair of headphones, warning his Bat-glare.

Jason carefully took it, throwing a teasing, cocky grin, slightly amused. "You make it sound like I am prone to destruction."

Tim rolled his eyes but didn't pursue as he dragged the coffee table to press against the sofa and helped Jason to shift his leg onto the wooden surface. He climbed onto the table and sofa before placing the laptop on his crossed legs and putting on his pair of headphones; black with yellow and orange accents at the cups and dark red zig-zags lining the band.

The design on the ones he gave to Jason was simmilar, but with a more brisk and airy pattern and had green instead of orange. Robin colours, cute. It probably was Tim's old headphones. Deciding not to comment on it for the sake of both of their sanities, he put it on wordlessly and adjusted the band to fit his bigger head while Tim plugged in both cables into the laptop.

-

As the last tune faded away, silence engulfed them both, heavy with thoughts, lingering emotions and contemplation.

Before Jason broke it, "We _need_ a volume two."

Tim let out a laugh. "I cannot deny that."

"He needs to come up with a volume two and maybe even more. That was so good. Just- Just- That was just so amazing I cannot believe it. I mean, I have always loved Bee Gees but this is just so miraculously insane!"

"The arrangement was really good."

"The whole thing was incredible! Everything! The music, the vocals, the subtle little things-"

"And the arrangement."

"Yes yes, and the arrangement, it was all so spectacular!"

"I do agree with the vocals. Barry knows who to pick for which song."

"Oh yes! I still cannot believe what he did with Jive Talkin'. That was ridiculously brilliant!"

"I like the vibe you can get from it. Like, you can hear and feel that almost 'frustrated with this person' feel."

"Trust me, it delivers the emotions better than the original."

Tim shot him a questioning glance as he pulled up Greenfields' Wikipedia page on a new tab, scrolling to the critical reception section.

"For one, the beat, the tempo is faster." Jason tried humming to demonstrate, singing several words. "And the music is slightly different. It still kept some of its cores; like that 'na na na na na' music post-chorus bit, they still retained that which I am really happy with. And I'll be honest, I do love the original, but this definitely captures better. Everything. I wouldn't have thought it could turn out is way."

"Ah. That is nice. The- Oh wow." Tim cut himself off, pointing to the screen. "Speak of the devil, someone says that Jive Talkin' is one of the less finer ones from-"

Jason cursed, reading the sentence Tim was referring to. "No way. How?! This- whoever this is- does not know music."

"I know right. I mean they didn't even say anything about How Deep Is Your Love. No one did."

"And they want to criticise Jive Talkin'? Insane! How Deep Is Your Love definitely fared better in the original."

"The harmonies. The harmonies in the chorus."

Jason nodded enthusiastically. "Bee Gees vocal harmonies are always the best."

"Like the music in this one is really nice-"

"And it gives off like a slightly different vibe."

"Yes, it is more of like a..." Tim looked up to the ceilling, eyes narrowing in thought. "...like an... like one of those credits songs. Like those that goes at the end of the credits."

"Yes! It is so back at the end that the cinema would be empty by then."

"Exactly! Like this one has good music, but it lacks at the chorus. Like the singing."

Jason hummed and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah."

"It is nice, sure, but the original just has that really good harmonisation between their voices."

The Gibb Brothers always did excell at vocal harmonisation, their voices melding yet standing out whenever they sung as one. Like in Wish You Were Here, One, and their recording of Heartbreaker.  
It was one of Jason's favourite parts about Bee Gees, apart from their music composition. Their vocals, be it as one or seperately, were always great. While he might be less keen on some parts and usages of Barry's falsetto, it was well implemented in others. Robin always had a certain emotion-carrying ability with his voice, making his lines constantly heavy with feelings; like in Whom The Bell Tolls, I Started A Joke and Alone. Maurice, as little as he sang, always had this soft voice that ladens itself with certain feelings; as evident in House of Shame, Closer Than Close and Man In The Middle. And together as one, they just really made one epic harmony, how they covered the low, the middle and the high.

"I am still not over that one... what is it called? The second one. The one which goes like-" Tim made some strumming motion with one hand and air drummed a slow tempo with his other, humming a vague tune.

"The unreleased one? Words Of A Fool?"

He snapped his fingers. "Yes, that one. That one has to be the best. That or Too Much Heaven."

Jason narrowed his eyes. This newer Too Much Heaven was definitely better than the original, but for it to be the best? "Gotta disagree, Timmy. Lonely Days has something. And To Love Somebody, Jive Talkin' and I've Gotta Get A Message To You."

"But admit it, they're good."

"Well, _duh_. But not the best. Words Of A Fool is definitely wondeful. That specific emptiness and that guitar." There was a momentary pause as they both got lost in their own thoughts before Jason spoke again, "But To Love Somebody. That one, it just hits!"

"Oh, that one. I used to not understand it when you listened to it. The narrative just sounded so wrong and presumptuous. But now, I _totally_ see it."

Jason scoffed. "They definitely did better with the emotional delivery in this one. The vocal pulls. That scream. You can hear the desperation, despair, sorrow. I am just amazed. I never would have imagined that song to be that way."

"That guy is actually a rock singer, not country. Probably the only one from the album."

"The featured artist?"

"Yeah. He's part of a rock band."

"Well, that would make sense with how he pulls the song. As well as how he did Jive Talkin'."

"Oh yes! I also like how they added jazz and blues elements into that one." At Jason's raised eyebrow, Tim added, "The instruments. They're jazz-ish."

Tim absorbed himself in another review of the album he pulled out from the internet as Jason lost himself in his mind. He honestly would not have imagined this. Despite loving them, there had been several Bee Gees songs which he had felt like they could use some slight improvement on emotional delivery; To Love Somebody and Jive Talkin' being some of them; or on the vocalisation, for example Too Much Heaven. It made him wonder how would some of the other songs be like. Which song would Barry Gibb choose if- _when_ he makes a volume two. Massachusets? Spirits? Closer Than Close? Marley Purt Drive? I Started A Joke?

As if reading his thoughts, Tim suddenly turned to him. "I want them to do a Stayin' Alive. Or Night Fever. Imagine it!"

Jason couldn't help but laugh at the idea. "They should! How would it turn out?" He imitated Barry's falsetto and sung, keeping the tempo slow, " _There is movement all around, there is something goin' down, and I can feel it._ "

Tim let out a cackle. "You're right. We definitely need a volume two."

"And more."

"Oh, wow. Apparently this article also said Jive Talkin' is not well done."

"No way! I refused to believe this." Jason pointedly turned the screen away from him.

Tim went on, flipping through articles before he threw a small smile at Jason. "Go for another round?"

Jason scoffed. As if he would say no to listening to Bee Gees. What more with one of his family members, all who never liked the group as much as he did. And an album this good definitely was worth and _deserved_ multiple re-listenings. "Like you need to ask."

Tim closed all the articles on the album that he had finished reading and switched back to the first tab they opened before clicking on I've Just Gotta Get A Message To You.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally was not going to skip the whole listening bit, but I thought it might be a bit draggy and might disrupt the story flow. I occasionally plan to do that as a separate chapter, but might not.
> 
> This is actually rather dialogue heavy :P Which I think is something I don't generally do. Sso I hope it turned out well.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all liked it! (And the album if you listen to it. I definitely recommend it) Have a great rest of your day!


End file.
